


A Bloody Regret

by Winchester007



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester007/pseuds/Winchester007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean never really knew how much his dad missed Mary until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bloody Regret

Dean was only twelve when his dad came home drunk that night. He remembers it like it was yesterday. Remembers being slammed across the jaw by a beer bottle when he told his dad he should try to slow down on drinking especially with Sammy around. He remembers how he stumbled to get up, an angry look in his eyes, hatred on his face and all that was running through his mind was to get out and get Sammy out. His anger only grew when John grabbed him by the front of the shirt and tossed him on the bed, blood everywhere. "You look just like her, y'know?" the elder Winchester told him as he moved closer with a sort of sway. Dean's heart sunk, knowing exactly who his dad was talking about. Mary. His mother. He knew he looked like her. He's compared himself with photos, purposely broke his nose sometimes just so he wouldn't look so much like the woman he saw on that fiery ceiling the night he ran out into their yard with Sammy. He stared up at his dad, his anger turning into shame and sorrow. He was just an old, broken man. Someone who lost everything and was reminded of it every day thanks to his two boys. He looked down as his father climbed on the bed and plopped down on his side, the scent of alcohol surrounding them both. He quickly looked over to Sam, who was [thankfully] still fast asleep before silently climbing into his father's arms. "I'm sorry, dad. I'm so so sorry. I love you though, okay?" he tells him only to be responded to by a choked sound and arms tightening around him, his father shaking as if he was breaking even more. 

They woke up the next morning to a wet pillow stained with tears and blood and neither of them said anything. Dean cleaned everything up and got a shower. John went out for coffee and bought breakfast home and Sam knew not to ask.

But he always looked at Dean differently after that.


End file.
